Gods of the New Ages
by Demigodforever
Summary: You think you've seen it all when a spider lady tries to take you girl friend's head off... but no. If you thought being a Demigod was hard enough, try being a God! (I don't own the series and blah blah blah) This is my own take on the Percy gone god, but it is nothing you have ever seen before! Trust me, you won't be disappointed!
1. Chapter 1

"They will never survive!" An angry God of the sea screamed. The Ocean below responded to their master's fury and fear with violent waves that crashed onto the coast. It too worried for their prince.

"Calm brother," Zeus said sternly, "We don't know that for sure."

"Exactly!" Athena cried in near hysteria. "We must act with the worst in mind."

"Your judgment is clouded Athena." Ares said, leaning back in his throne. "Though I could hardly blame you. You did send your own daughter to her grave."

A few other gods nodded, agreeing with Ares.

"Enough!" Aphrodite exclaimed, putting her hand on her husband's shoulder. "This blame game will get us no ware."

"Love god's right." Dionysus said, "Its giving me a headache." And with that remark, he leaned back and took a swig of his coke.

The air seemed to turn to ice in the room. All eyes turned to look at Poseidon, God of the seas, stand from his seat and glare at the wine god.

"This is _my _son we are discussing here, not this weeks newest gossip." He took up his triton and fired a burst of light at the coke bottle, which exploded.

Dionysus looked in his hand were the bottle used to be and his eyes tinged a look of disappointment that he wouldn't be able to finish it, after all, it was second to only wine. He was about to shrug it off and summon a new one, but then thought about it and decided it would only anger Poseidon more, so he relaxed in his chair. "I just don't see why we are so worried about it. Percy is a big boy, he can handle it."

"He is a child!" Ares scoffed, "A little runt."

"He did beat you didn't he?" Apollo said with a slight smirk.

This made the god of war turn bright red and was about to lunge for Apollo's neck, when Zeus cleared his throat."Well, I suppose if you are _that _worried about this Poseidon, Athena, you must have an idea of what we can do."

Athena, who had been quiet for a spell in the conversation looked at Poseidon through the corner of her eye, letting him speak.

"We have come up with only one fool proof way to ensure their survival." Percy's father said.

"And what would that be?" Hades demanded. He was through with these theatrics.

"Make them Gods."

**AL righty! this is my Pilot if you were, to fish around to see if anyone was interested in my take on the whole 'Percy God thing'. But I can assure you, you have never seen something like this before! If I get enough follows and favorites... I will continue.**


	2. Wide Awake

I can't describe much of the last three minuets of my life. It's not that I don't want to or its too traumatic to recall, I just can't seem to find the words. 'Oh my Gods' comes to mind, but I don't think that will cut it in this situation.

Black, that's the color. I can see everything and nothing, all around me is closed, but when I shout, the sound doesn't echo back.

Then I wake up.

I feel myself begin to stir when a pressure on my arm rolls closer. I open my eyes and see an angle... I mean Annabeth's grey eyes searching my face. She looks stunning even when she is in near tears and mud is everywhere.

"Percy? Can you hear me?" She says.

I feel her hand stroke my dark hair out of my face.

"Come on sea weed brain, say something." She pleads.

"Your beautiful." I brilliantly say.

She lets out a held in breath and puts her forehead on mine. "Your delusional." She says with a small grin.

I laugh and try to get up from my laying position, but a firm hand stops me.

"Stay down." Annabeth orders, "You hit your head pretty hard."

"What about you?" I say. I wasn't so much worried about myself at the moment, I was more concerned about her. She had taken some blows from the fight with miss spider lady before we fell into the pit, but after we went to the fire of Hades, she seemed to be doing better.

"I'm fine. You just lay down... but don't sleep. I need you not to fall into a coma right now."

"Are we dead?"

Annabeth's eyes took on a barely hidden panic tint, and if I hadn't known this wise girl for years, then I would have missed it.

Ok, so not my _most _intelligent question. I feel weird though, like I am floating or dreaming. But I am also very tired.

I _start_ to close my eyes, but I listen to Annabeth's voice, so I keep them open. She rambles about her plans for Olympus and what she intends to do for her mother. They are really good ideas, too bad I can't remember them.

My vision starts to get out of the tunnel-like sight. Wow, I didn't even realize that it was like that. Come to think of it, I hadn't really looked anywhere but at Annabeth.

Then it all comes back to me.

"What?" I sit up suddenly. "Where..."

"Follow my finger." Annabeth says. She moves her right index finger back and forth in front of my eyes.

"But..."

"Now."

I obey and follow it with my eyes.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Last time I checked anyway." I reply.

She sighs in relief, "Good your back."

I blink, "I was gone?"

"I doesn't matter," She leans forward and kisses my forehead.

I sigh and close my eyes. I wasn't going to get a straight answer out of her right now, but I could enjoy this small pause in Tartarus.

"We should keep moving." I said into her hair.

She nods into my neck, and helps me to my feet.

It takes me a minuet to regain my balance and then we're off, following the fire river toward our exit route.

Hades, I could hear in the back of my mind 'Continue _20.8 _miles and get eaten by _Huge monsters_ at the next right' In the women GPS voice. It was so strange I laughed out loud.

**Council of the Gods**

Shouting and laughing could probably be heard from the ground below.

Zeus stood and stared at his brother with rage.

"How dare you mock me!" He bellowed. "I offered that boy the chance only once, and he instead turns the gift around and makes a fool of all of us." He gestures around the room with snappy motions, getting the other gods in a frenzy as well.

"You did not offer my daughter the chance." Athena points out.

Poseidon sends her an accusing glare. _Whose side are you on?_

_Annabeth's._

Zeus is silenced for a split second, which the Sea God takes to build on.

"You know as well as I what will happen if Percy is not made a god."

This silences the room. Even the wine God himself pays attention.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes. He does." Hades says, surprising most of the Gods.

"Brother..." Zeus says.

"No. Percy Jackson is meant to become a God, it is woven into the stars. I say this is the time we must act, to wait any longer is our own failure."

"And what of Annabeth?" Athena demands.

"Clean up your own mistakes." Ares gruffly says.

"She is to rebuild Olympus, correct?" Poseidon says.

Zeus nods.

"She should probably be given more time. Who knows what she will come up with." The God of the sea concludes, and turns to leave.

Athena catches his eye with a great full look.

_Just because your a backstabbing liar, doesn't mean I must be._

Athena's eyes widen at the insult, and Poseidon laughs and takes his leave.

**Alright! You have all convinced me. I will continue. And don't worry, the chapters will get longer from here on out, I just had to wait for a bit to take a House of Hades break. (Great book by the way). So stay tuned!**


End file.
